


What happens when you fetch another f1 driver

by Just_Juliette



Series: What it takes to be an F1 driver. [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, actc
Genre: Argentine slang, Carlos being silly, Charles being a flirt, Confusions, Happy Ending, Lando being the best shipper, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Facundo is adorably naive. Agustín is adorably jelaous. They are from the same country, and they're friends. Things should go really simple, but they don't.Or where Carlos and Charles mess up my favourite argentine ship and then have to fix it.
Relationships: Agustin Canapino (OMC)/ Facundo Ardusso (OMC), Charles Leclerc/ Agustin Canapino (OMC), Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: What it takes to be an F1 driver. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846861
Kudos: 4





	What happens when you fetch another f1 driver

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this part 3. The ship is part of my imagination but it's necesary to undertand the events of part 4 and part 5.  
> Enjoy!

Agustín and Facundo were drinking mate in the first one's room. It was their penultimate day in Abu Dhabi after the last race. Everyone there had a week's vacation before returning home for holidays. After the farewell events, no one had said anything about it, they just acted like nothing had happened. Or so Augustin wanted to believe. But the fact that the day before he had also invited his friend to hang out and he had postponed it because he had an important engagement - which ended up being going to drink alcohol in the room of the Spaniard guy he had kissed. It worried him, and he wanted to know more about them.

-It's clear you've forged a bond with several rivals.

-Yeah, Lando, Pierre and Seb are nice.

-I'm glad you have friends. , especially with Chili, I mean. You didn't mention him but he's very fond of you.

-Yeah, maybe he's like that with everyone. 

The blond guy sighed and put the mate down.

-Nah, don't play dumb.

The other one understood what he meant and got defensive.

-Well, neither do you. Leclerc's been staring at that big ass of your since the season started.

-Yes... but I didn't get my mouth eaten out of a kiss.

He got up from his chair and stormed over. The other one also got up to his height.

-It was a fucking game!

-And you seemed to enjoy that little game very much.

-Any problem with that?

-You tell me! You put Charles in the middle.

\- It bothers you that I'm trash talking your little boyfriend.

-The only one with a "boyfriend" is you. You made it very clear yesterday when you stood me up for leaving with him.

At this point, they were too close, looking at each other uncomfortably. Without knowing it, both wanted to stop arguing and hug each other strongly. But the jealousy dominated their thinking.

Facundo walked away and slammed the door. He didn't understand what was happening to his friend and compatriot. They were perfectly fine, and that stupid game created some tension between them. Maybe it was homophobia, or maybe it took him by surprise. Anyway, he only knew one thing: nothing would ever happen between them, and he would have to resign himself.

On the other hand, Carlos who was passing by heard part of the discussion and saw the Renault driver coming out very upset. He decided to ask him if everything was all right, but Facundo nodded his head and went to the balcony to get some fresh air. He followed him and stood next to him, hoping he would want to talk.

-Hey Chili.

-What's up, Facu?

-What should I do if I fancy a guy I get along with and I don't want to ruin the friendship?

Carlos got tense. What if the kiss the other day had made the Argentinian confused.. and he argued with the other guy because of him?

-Em... You mean of someone here, a driver?

-Maybe... Well, yes.

"Oh, joder."

\- I, uh...

-Forget it. It doesn't matter. See you tomorrow.

Carlos thought he should try to work things out. Maybe talk to Agus, and explain that the kiss was his fault. He went up to the room and knocked.

-Ah, hello. What do you need?

-Em... I heard you fought with...

-Were you riffraffing? 

-I'd call it Gossip. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you.

-Ok.

-Facundo and I aren't a couple, he didn't hide anything from you and the kiss was my thing...

-You don't have to tell me this.

-It's just that I thought you two fought about the bottle game and...

-We fought because as soon as I asked him about you, he went crazy. And don't be naive, you may not be a couple but there's a reason he got so upset and you kissed him. I hope you're happy.

Agustin was about to close the door but the other one rushed in.

-I kissed him to make Lando jealous!

-Is this a joke?

-I swear. I owe you both an apology. I saw him come out of here and he said he liked me and... That set off a warning light.

-He just confessed to you like that?

-No! It's just that he said he liked a driver who got along well and with this kissing thing... I figured it was me. -The other one sighed with disappointment.

-It doesn't matter.

-You, then... Will you talk to him? Don't tell him about Lando.

-It's okay.

They said goodbye and Augustín realized he'd screwed up. He behaved like a jealous boyfriend for no reason. The problem now was getting him to apologize to his friend.  
During the following day there was no case, he was avoided. The next day he stayed at the hotel to his selfpitty. Not only that his crush was not his due, but also he was angry with him.

Once he came down from his room to have breakfast, the young Leclerc greeted him from from where he was sitting and approached him. The Argentinian begged him not to ask him about his absence yesterday. Fortunately he didn't.

-Hey, pretty eyes.

Agus rolled his eyes. That nickname was going to drive him crazy.

-Hello, Charles. What do you need?

-How about coming to the beach, enjoy the last few days in Abu Dhabi? 

-Just us?

-No, with the rest of the guys. Oh, unless you want some time alone...- they both laughed at the joke. They'd gotten used to talking to each other like that. And so he thought it would do him good to relax. Even if it was with Charles.

-All right, see you in an hour?

-Sure.

Charles gave him one last smile and left. He noticed a couple of eyes on him: Lando, Chili and Facu. He decided to say hello to them.

-Hello, boys.

-Hey! -the first two said. The other one ignored him. At that, he wanted to take the first step and approach again.

-Podemos hablar un momento, amigo?

Facundo got up and followed him where they couldn't hear him. Meanwhile, the youngest one at the table asked his friend.

-What's the matter with them?

-They fought because... Erm... When I kissed Facu he was confused and it seems that Augustin misunderstood him and thought there was something between us, but I told him no. So I wanted to help them reconcile.

-Wait... What do you mean Facundo is confused with you?

-He told me he liked someone and I... -The other one cut him off with a laugh.

-Don't believe that nonsense. He's in love with Agustín. He told me a few days ago, although I knew it, it's pretty obvious.

-So... Oh. I think I screwed up.- he said, remembering the expression on his mate's face when he said that.

-Don't worry, maybe they needed something to make them react so they'd realize they're dying for each other. Jealousy works very well.

He winked at him and took his hand under the table. Moments later they saw Facundo arrive again, just to get his things.

-And? -Did you work your things out?

-Something like that. He apologized to me, he wants our friendship not to end because he behaved like an idiot. We're even.

-You should take the plunge, buddy. It's obvious he got jealous. -Lando encouraged him.

-I don't think so. He talked to me on friendly terms, plus he went to the beach.

-And what are we waiting for?! We must go there.- said the Spaniard.

***

At the beach, all the drivers were enjoying the day under the sun and by the sea, except for Sebastian, who hated the beach and stayed in his room.

When Agustín and Charles appeared there, Facundo waved them over.

-I'm glad you came.- said Facundo.

-Hey... Yes, me too. Shall we go and get some drinks, dollface? -he said, taking Charles straight to the bar. Agustín didn't want to be near him and the others. He still felt embarrassed as sure his friend must think he's an idiot. Even if he forgave him, it must have been because of what Carlos told him. Deep down, he wished that his feelings would be reciprocated, that he didn't feel the way he did at that moment.

-Is everything alright?- his companion brought him back to reality.

-Yes...

He kept looking around, to see if he could find him, and indeed his gazes crossed, so he turned away immediately and tried to concentrate on what he was being told.

On the Ferrari driver's side, he was puzzled by his companion's manners, but decided not to ask him at first. However ten minutes had passed and they had hardly spoken, Agustín seemed to have his mind and eyes elsewhere, and he was not stupid.

-What was all that about? Scared of Ardusso or something?

-What? God no, that would be absurd.

-And why you suddenly don't want to be around him but prefer to hang out with me and... You called me a dollface!

—So what ? You flirt with me all the time.

-Yes, And you never liked it, so you can't tell me that this whole "date and flirt" with me thing is normal. We both know it's not.

The Argentinian didn't know what to say. So he played it defensive

-If it bothers you that much, I'll just leave.

He got up from his seat, but Charles grabbed his arm and stopped him, putting him back. He didn't let go of the grip and narrowed the space.

-I like you, and it's obvious. I just wouldn't want you to do this to make your friend jealous.

Augustin lowered his head and nodded. He couldn't place his frustration on the younger man just because his crush was frustrated.

-I'm sorry. It's not jealousy, it's just that he doesn't love me like that. I was late.

-Don't worry about that, pretty eyes. It's very silly of him not to, you're great.

Agus wanted to thank him somehow, so he did it with a kiss on the cheek, near the mouth corners. And a hug that was reciprocated.

-You can count on me for anything, -he said without letting go.

The problem is that in the distance, the group interpreted something else.

-Whoo! Looks like Charles tamed his prey.- said Lewis, laughing and whistling with approval.

-Are you sure?- said Pierre, now staring at them.

-Yes, can't you see them? Besides, I heard them calling each other those ridiculous nicknames.-said Facu, without holding back his anger.

He left without saying anything else. Pierre and Lando accompanied him, after all, they formed a kind of alliance, something very necessary when you are under pressure, and they had their backs in the goods and bads.

-Hey, bro, what's up? What's wrong?

I lost him... for being an idiot.

-Agustin, you say?

-Yes. 

-Don't say that. You know he always rejected Charles' advances.

-That's because he knows you like him, Pierre. But he doesn't seem to care anymore. Leave me alone.

Facundo knew he shouldn't have answered them like that, they just wanted to help him. But he was so angry that he wanted to lock himself in his room and junt not to think about it anymore.

Augustin noticed that the other one left in a hurry. He apologized to Charles and went over to ask Pierre and Lando what was going on, feeling surprised when the Frenchman turned around without saying a word and walked away.

-I don't understand anything, I swear.-Lando sighed. So much hysteria was too much even for him.

-You and Charles "blind" Leclerc broke a couple of hearts. Which, if you don't mind, tell me what the hell is going on between you two.

-We just talked, and we gave each other a hug because I was down in the mouth and he was just... there.

-Well, Facundo understood something else.

-And that's why he got angry?- Lando grabbed his head in frustration.

-Oh, my God. Charles isn't the only blind man here. Of course he is. He likes you. And believe me, no one would want to see the person they love so close to a guy who obviously wants more than just a hug. You can't blame him. Neither can Pierre.

-But Carlos...

-Carlos is kind of dumb. What matters now is that you have to go and fix things. The tension between you is already annoying. Get a room and move on!

Lando went back to the meeting, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

A couple of hours later, he knocked on his friend's door. He opened it looking sad, with traces of tears in his eyes.

-Not now.

-Are you going to keep avoiding me?-Facundo let him in.

-I should be asking you the same thing.

-I thought I was doing you a favor.

-I don't understand... -He really didn't. A favour by walking away...?

-You and Chili. I understand why you got angry the other day, and I shouldn't have gotten involved if... -The tallest one almost felt like hitting his mate for thinking something so stupid and illogical.

-I don't have anything with him. He's a friend, plus... . My friend Lando is completely in love with Carlos. Even if I liked him, I would never try anything. I still have codes.

-What's with the codes? What does it have to do with you ignoring me when I tried to apologize?

-Oh, come on, you know exactly what I'm saying. We all saw it on the beach.

-But nothing happened on the beach, Charles and I just talked. I'm not into him and you know it.

-But then why are you acting so weird? And you dodged me in front of everyone else.

-Because I couldn't get over... Because I wanted to give myself space, I thought that...

-I don't understand! Need space? What did I do to you?!

Suddenly a pair of strong arms were around him, locking him in that familiar embrace...His place in the world .

-You didn't do anything to me. I just don't want to ruin our good relationship because of my feelings. -The statement took him by surprise. They slightly parted, looked into each other's eyes.

-I love you.- he finally said. Waiting for the answer and praying that he did not misunderstand. He looked into his man's eyes and they shone, as a smile began to form.

-I love you.- was the only answer he got. Nothing else was necessary anyway.

Agustin understood everything immediately and closed the little space between them with a kiss.


End file.
